1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an LCD device using the same, and more particularly to a color washout reducing LCD panel and an LCD device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the flat display technology is getting more and more mature, and electronic products using the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel have a high market share already. Of the various types of LCD panel, the vertical alignment (VA) LCD panel is well accepted and most often manufactured by the producers.
Due to the structure of the VA LCD panel, color washout easily occurs to the VA LCD panel when the view angle is large, and makes the displayed image distorted. Particularly, the skin color may be shifted towards light blue or bright white. Therefore, how to resolve the above problem of color washout so as to provide the user with a quality electronic product has become a focus to the manufacturers.